The present invention relates to a handling method and device.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method of handling other than cylindrical, e.g. parallelepiped-shaped, items.
The present invention is particularly suitable for use on packing machines, for continuously transfering substantially parallelepiped packets from one rotary feeding device to another.
For packing purposes, devices are known enabling items, in particular parallelepiped packets, to be transferred continuously from a first to a second supply wheel. Such known devices, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,027 and British Pat. No. 1,316,933, all feature seats for the said items on both the first and second wheels, and actuating devices designed to provide for substantially radial displacement of the seats on at least one of the said wheels, so that the respective trajectories of each said seat on the first wheel and a corresponding seat on the second wheel are parallel for a given distance extending over a given point of transfer.
Particularly when the said seats are occupied by the said items, such radial displacement of the said seats affects the moment of inertia of the respective wheel, and produces vibration which may be unacceptable in the case of a wheel turning at relatively high speed. Furthermore, each radial displacement of the said seats is usually achieved by means of radial guides and actuators which, in addition to being complex and expensive to produce, also result in serious dynamic off-balancing of the respective wheel.